The First Fight
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: When his new daughter comes home angry, it's up to Mr. Peabody to see what's wrong and help. That's what dad's do. Rated T for violence, no blood or gore of any kind.
1. Confrontation

The First Fight: Part 1

 **A/N: This will be the first story with my new character, Abbigail. By the way, this story is NOT the fanfiction about her backstory, since it has Mr. Peabody in it. I will put that one up after I am finished all the other stories I have already started. FYI; I have NOT abandoned my other 2 stories, I have just been sidetracked with STEM fair and other school projects. I will return with the next part of the story. Well, enough with this long intro. I hope you all like OC as much as I do! I thought about what it would be like to be in the movie like I usually do (Don't ask…) when I thought of this character. She would really be great in the movie, if I could work with DreamWorks** **. I will soon make a story that mainly talks about her backstory. Enjoy!**

Mr. Peabody and Abbigail walked into the penthouse through the elevator. Looking very mad, Abbigail threw her backpack on the floor and flopped on the couch. Mr. Peabody calmly walked over to his 4-year-old daughter and sat by her. "Honey, do you want to talk about what happened at school?" he asked, with a worried look on his face. "No, but I'm guessing you want me to talk about it anyway, right?" she replied. "Not necessarily." He answered. "You don't have to tell me right now-." "But you still want me to tell you." She said, interrupting and annoying her father.

Mr. Peabody sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be easy for his little girl to adjust to going to preschool every day. Abbigail liked to spend every second of the day with her dad and brother, Sherman. (Mostly Mr. Peabody.) It was a struggle for him to finally get her to go to school. Abbigail had a massive case of separation anxiety a long time ago, in which she went everywhere with Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody was the only one that could really keep her calm, so it was very tough. After a long 3 months of counseling, she was finally able to start school without getting really scared of Mr. Peabody leaving her.

After a month of school, Abbigail started to complain about how no one really liked her there, since she was different. Peabody knew this would happen, considering she was part human, part dog. He tried to tell her that things would get better, and that he would always be there for her, physically and mentally (since he could relate to her since he was a do too).

"Abby, it is very rude to interrupt people when they are trying to speak." He said, in a stern, yet gentle, voice. "You interrupt me all the time." Abbigail responded, sitting up. "Only when it feels right, meaning I only do it when you over exaggerate something." He said. "Oh, please!" she said, rolling her eyes. This action got to Mr. Peabody very quickly, and he was very surprised by this. He was a very reasonable dog, but he'll speak what feels is right, within his heart and mind. "Excuse me, young lady?" he said, standing on top of the couch. "I don't know where this disrespect came from, but you need to show some respect to others."

"You don't respect me!" she yelled. She was really starting to get annoyed with her father. He always acted like he knew what she had to do in life. _"I have my own life, dad! I don't need you!"_ she thought as the two stared at each other. "I give you respect every day, so don't tell me I don't respect you!" he exclaimed, starting to walk towards Abby.

"You don't even-"she said before her father put his paw up. "I don't want to hear it, young lady! I am furious with you," he yelled. "That is exactly what I am talking about! You won't even let me talk!" Abbigail said, standing up on the couch. "Abby, don't stand on the furniture." he said. "You do it all the time! You're doing it right NOW!" she yelled, pointing to him.

"I will ask you again, stop standing on the couch." He said, sternly. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Get off or you are grounded, young lady." He said, putting his paws on his hips as well. "Ground me, I don't care. Life sucks, anyway." She said. Those were the last words Abby got out before the next action that would take place. That's when Mr. Peabody snapped. He lost control and slapped Abby in the face. "HOW DARE YOU DEFIE ME!" he yelled. Then, he realized what he just did. First, he lost his temper. Then he physically harmed his OWN child, slapping her, which made her fall to the ground. Lastly, he raised his voice to a level which would scare the living daylights out of any child. He immediately felt the guilt and regret eat at his heart.


	2. Apology

**Apology**

Abbigail fell to the ground as her father slapped her. This left a bright, red paw mark on her right cheek. "HOW DARE YOU DEFIE ME!" Mr. Peabody yelled making her jump. _"He's never yelled at me like that before."_ She thought, trembling on the floor.

By the time M. Peabody realized what he did, his daughter his eyes with fear. He should have known better than to yell at his daughter like that. "Abby…" he started, but he couldn't find the right words. He looked at his daughter, examining the damage he had caused to her. _"I can't believe I… slapped my own daughter."_ He thought. Then, the most heartbreaking thing happened. Abbigail's eyes started to fill up with tears from the pain in her cheek. She tried to hold back the urge to scream, not wanting to get hurt anymore. Then, she just couldn't hold it back Like a 4-year-old would do, she did the one thing that she thought of at the moment; cry like there was no tomorrow.

She started to breathe a little faster than normal. Then she let out a big sob as she held her head up to the ceiling, using her hands to hold herself up. Mr. Peabody jumped when he heard the first cry from his daughter. He just didn't know what to do. Sherman was an easy child to help in certain situations. Abby was on a whole other level than what he was used to.

She has had an attitude about things for as long as he has known her. She is also very sensitive about different things. Over the few months that Mr. Peabody had spent with her, he had learned to have patience and a gentle hand. (Which he had already had when he raised Sherman.) They eventually formed a big connection to each other, giving each other love and affection. This situation would and is putting that connection to the test.

" _What to do, what to do. What should I do?"_ he thought to himself. Looking down at his crying daughter, his parenting instincts kicked in. Jumping off the couch, he started to walk over to his daughter. Abby heard his footsteps and looked at him. While still crying, she started scooting away from her father with every step he took. This made Mr. Peabody stop in his tracks. He needed to find a way to calm her down while not chasing her away. Then he got an idea.

"Abby, I am SO sorry. I…I don't know what came over me." He apologized. He started to walk over to Abby again. This time, she didn't back away, but she came towards her father. When they were at least a foot away from each other, she finally stood up and looked at her father. A single tear fell down her cheek. Mr. Peabody reached out his paw and wiped away the tear. Then, Abby grabbed her father's paw as he held it on her cheek. Then, rather forcefully, she pulled her father into a hug. Mr. Peabody hugged her back. "I am ready to talk about what happened at school today, Mr. Peabody." She whispered. "Okay" he whispered back.


	3. Explanation

Explanation

"You might want to sit." Abby said, gesturing to the couch. "This is going to take a while." Abby and Mr. Peabody then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Okay, start from the very beginning." He asked. "Well…" Abby started. "I was born on a cold fa-""I mean when the trouble started, Abby!" he interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Oh…My bad." Abbigail said, blushing a little. "Then, it really started like this…" she said.

(Flashback)

"And remember Abby, I will come to pick you up at 3pm." Mr. Peabody said. "3 pm sharp?" Abby asked, with a worried look on her face. "Yes, at 3pm, sharp." He replied with a smile on his face. This made Abby relax a little bit. Though she certainly loved learning, without a doubt, she didn't like being away from home. It didn't really help that Mr. Peabody couldn't stay with her, either. "Thanks, Peabody." She said, hugging him. "Your very welcome." He replied.

Mr. Peabody then put on his helmet and drove away from the preschool. Abby waved to him until he was out of sight. When he was gone, her smile transformed into a frown. "Another awful day, here I come." She muttered, turning to go inside.

The class she went to every week day was called "the Little Stars". That was because everyone's name that was put on the door was written inside of a star, shooting across the door with a smile on his/ her face. "Why can't I be like those stars?" Abbigail asked herself out loud. "Because you're a freak." Answered a voice. Abby turned around to see a light brown skinned girl with dark brown hair held up in a bun, wearing sky blue eyes on her perfect face. She wore a yellow sundress with white shoes and socks as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Lilly? Shouldn't you already be in class?" Abby asked, with a surprised look on her face. Lilly was usually the first kid in the classroom. Now the classroom had up to seven kids in it. "What is she up to?" Abby thought. "One, I need to go to the potty." Lilly started. "Two, I just thought you needed your daily dose of insults before class starts." "You know, Lilly, Sigmund Freud says that if you don't like a person, it's because they remind you of something that you don't like about yourself." Abby said, grinning to herself about how smart she was. "Sigmund what?" Lilly asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nah, you wouldn't understand." Abby started. "I actually read an ar-. " "I don't care." Lilly said. "It is very rude to interrupt people while they are talking, Lillian." Abby teased. "Excuse me?" Lilly yelled with a look of shock on her face. "You call me Lilly…" she started before getting closer to Abby. "Or you don't talk to me at all." She finished. That was when Lilly snapped. She then punched Abby in the stomach, causing her to scream in pain, falling to the ground. "Why must you torture me?" Abby asked, weakly.

"That is because you deserve to be tortured. You look like a piece of trash anyway. Why do you bother coming here if you aren't wanted?" Lilly asked, putting her hand on her hips. "I want to get a proper education an-. " Abby started, but was then kicked in the stomach by Lilly. "You will never learn anything. You want to know why?" Lilly asked. Abby stayed silent as she looked up at her in fear. Lilly then kicked Abby harder than before, causing her to let out another cry of pain. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" Lilly yelled. This time, Abby responded. "Why won't I learn anything in school, Lilly?" Abby asked, wanting to go to class. "It is simply because you're an idiot dog without a brain that was put on this earth for no good reason. That's why, Abby." She answered, harshly. With tears in her eyes, Abby tried to get up from her place on the ground by the door. Instead of helping her up, Lilly opened the door, which hit Abby in the back of the head, causing her to fall face first.

"See you later, dummy." Lilly said as she stepped on Abby's hand entering the classroom. Another cry in pain escaped from Abby's mouth as she held her hand in the other. This time, a student heard it and ran up to her. "Are you okay, Abby?" a little boy said. "No!" Abby said as she started to cry. "I'll get Miss Spencer!" he yelled before dashing into the classroom.

A moment later, a medium sized, peached skinned woman rushed out of the classroom with the student leading her to Abby. The woman wore a green turtle neck with black jeans and brown leather boots. "Oh my goodness, Abby, what happened?!" Ms. Spencer exclaimed, kneeling down on one knee. All Abby did was cry as Ms. Spencer tried to calm her down to see if she was hurt.

(End of Flashback)

"…and that is what made me so mad today, Mr. Peabody." Abby finished. Mr. Peabody just stared at Abby for a while. "This is worse than I imagined. I just assumed that she was being teased, not physically harmed. I need to tell her teacher about this. I also need to find the parent who horribly raised that self-centered, insulting little-"Mr. Peabody thought but was then brought back to reality by Abby waving her hand in front of his face.

"Are you okay, Mr. Peabody?" Abby asked, curiously waiting for an answer. "No, Abby I am not. I usually am, but this is a very serious situation." Mr. Peabody answered in a stern voice. Abby quickly looked away and stared at her shoes. "Abby, if someone is hurting you, you need to tell an adult, but mostly, you need to tell me." Mr. Peabody explained. He wanted Abby to be able to open up to him about things that may happen in their everyday lives. He wanted her to trust him.

"Abby, how long has this been happening to you?" he asked. Abby did not respond. "Abby?" Mr. Peabody asked, putting his paw on her shoulder. When Abby looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "It's been going on since school started!" Abby cried. "Honey, you should have told me or your teacher." Mr. Peabody said. "B-But I w-was soo sc-scared that is I told someone, Lilly would find out and-. " Abby cried. She couldn't finish her sentence, however, for she had started to sob. "But if you don't want it to happen again, you need to tell someone." He said, hugging her. "Why didn't you tell Ms. Spencer? She could have stopped it." "But Ms. Spencer is Lilly's mom! She never listens to anyone if someone says Lilly is doing something to them." Abby sobbed, crying even louder. "Abby, listen to me!" he yelled. Abby automatically stopped sobbing and looked at him. "Huh?" Abby said. "Now, you are a strong and beautiful little girl. No one has the right to tell you otherwise, do you understand?" he said, sternly. "Yes, Mr. Peabody." Abby said, hugging Mr. Peabody.

After a minute of hugging, Mr. Peabody looked at the clock; 3:45. "Oh my! We need to pick up Sherman from school. Come on!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed, jumping from the couch. "Alright, I'm coming!" she replied, following her father into the elevator. "Wait!" Abby said. "What is it, Abby?" Mr. Peabody said with a questioning look on his face. "I love you." She answered, kissing him on the nose. "I…I love you, too." Mr. Peabody said, stunned. As the elevator closed, he thought, "Nice work, Peabody." To himself.


End file.
